1. Technical Field
This application relates generally to audio signal processing and, in particular, to generating a number of surround sound signals using an estimate of the ambient energy contained in the source signal.
2. Related Art
Two-channel recording is one of the popular formats for music recordings. The audio signal from a two-channel stereo audio system or device is limited in its ability to provide a true surround sound because only two frontal loudspeakers (left and right) are available. There is ongoing interest in generating realistic sound fields over more than two loudspeakers to enhance the acoustic experience of the listener. For multi-channel audio devices enhancing the sound experience beyond stereo involves the addition of surround sound signals in order to generate a surround sound effect for the listener. Technologies enabling a surround sound effect by processing a two-channel stereo sound signal have been implemented.